1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tile cutter technology, and more particularly, to a foldable water tray used in a tile cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since tiles are brittle, regular cutting tools cannot be used for cutting tiles. For cutting tiles, a specially designed tile cutter must be used. When operating a tile cutter to cut a tile, it is necessary to spray water over the tile being cut. Although spraying water over the tile being cut can, on the one hand, cool the temperature of the cutter blade, on the other hand, the spraying of water wets dust to stop dust from flying in the air, avoiding the user from excessive inhalation of dust which causes discomfort.
In order to prevent water from splashing during the cutting operation, a water retaining shell can be provided at the back side relative to the cutter blade. However, according to the conventional design, this water retaining shell is not collapsible, and thus, when the tile cutter is not used, the water retaining shell still occupies a large amount of storage space.